Brothers United
by TheseusLives
Summary: When a voice in Percy's head leads to a new and important prophecy, the adventure that ensues will forever change the lives of Percy and those closest to him. Takes place after TLO, some Percabeth.
1. A Voice in my Head

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!

Chapter 1: A voice in my head!

Percy's POV

I was asleep in my cabin the previous day was my 16th birthday and it had been a great day. Not because the war was over or that we won, although that was terrific, especially the part about not being dead. I was truly happy for the first time in my life because I was officially in love. Annabeth kissed me last night, at first I was stunned but as we were forcibly thrown into the lake by our fellow campers (you had to be there!), the bubble I created to protect us also allowed us to finish our kiss, it was incredible! I'm in love with a daughter of Athena, as weird as that may sound coming from a son of Poseidon, it was true and I couldn't be happier. As I slept this evening I dreamed of Annabeth but I was awaken from my wonderful dream by a familiar voice in my head, the voice said, "find me". At first I could not figure out who the voice belonged to, could it be my father or Grover, nah! the voice did not sound like theirs but it was familiar. Then I remembered the last several years during times of great strife and turmoil I would hear a voice giving me advice or assisting me in some way. I could recognize the voice as my fathers or Grover's through our empathy link, but sometimes I would hear another voice talking. I always assumed it was a part of me but now that the voice had spoken again and it had asked me to find it. Who or what was it? A good question, I jumped up out of bed and ran to the big house knowing that I had to speak with Chiron.

It was early in the morning as I left my cabin, at least a lot earlier in the morning than I'm use to. I needed to see Chiron, a voice in my head telling me to find it, now either the war had driven me crazy or something bad was about to happen. I raced to the big house, a good thing no one was up this early but I knew Chiron would be. As I expected Chiron was in the study reading and yes centaurs can read but no they can't sit in chairs. Why would you need a chair when you have four legs to stand on? Interesting I thought, yeah I can be such a "seaweed brain" sometimes.

As I ran through the door I yelled, "Chiron, I need to talk to you its important." I was certainly out of breath and I was barely able to yell it out, but I did.

Chiron looked at me and then at the clock on the bookshelf and said, "Percy, your up pretty early this morning." he also sounded like he was a little annoyed, I guess he was reading a pretty good book.

As I tried hard to catch my breath all I could do was look at him for several minutes gesturing with my hands. He just stared at me until I finally said, "I have a problem and I need your advice."

He looked at me puzzled and then he said, "This isn't about Annabeth is it?" I looked at him like he was insane but I guess my red face gave me a way. I said, "No its not about Annabeth its about the voice in my head." Well that thought certainly changed his tone, he looked at me as if I was crazy and said, "What voice in your head?"

I explained how this voice was different than when my father and Grover talked to me in the past. I knew he understood as we had spoken often about my father and the empathy link with Grover. I continued by explaining how, at first I thought this voice was just my internal voice and not some outside intruder. I continued by saying, "That is until the voice spoke to me in my sleep and woke me up by saying, "find me", I knew then that this was not me talking to myself but was some person or thing speaking to me." When I finished I just looked at Chiron with a worried look on my face.

Chiron, put his book down and stepped over to where I was standing. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "I believe you Percy and I don't think your crazy."

Thats a relief but I couldn't help shaking the feeling that this voice worried Chiron. So I said, "Chiron, should I be worried about this?"

He looked down at me with his fatherly looking face, the one he gave campers when he was trying to explain something to them and said, "Well from what you have told me this voice has helped you in the past so I think that it could be a friend but what troubles me is why all of a sudden does it want you to find it."

I understood his concern and it was one I was thinking of as well. Along with a hundred other things like; man I'm tired, or crap I'm really hungry, or I wonder if Annabeth is up yet. I kept on thinking about all my questions until Chiron finally said, "Percy snap out of it, you zoned out again."

Then Chiron said, "You need to concentrate and pay more attention this is a serious issue and needs the proper focus."

I knew he was right but I couldn't help myself, the ADHD did this to me and it always seemed like I was impacted by it more than most. Chiron always told me that I needed to pay attention and to concentrate more, I knew he was right but I just couldn't do it.

Chiron looked at me thoughtfully and said, "Its ok Percy, you'll do better as you get older" I hoped he was right but right now we had more important things to worry about.

I said, "Should I ask a question of the oracle?"

Chiron looked at me and placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully and said, "I think you should talk to Rachel go to the cave right now and ask her. Make sure you come back here as soon as you finish, ok?"

I looked at him impatiently and said, "sure" and I ran out of the house towards the cave, it was still really early and no one was up yet so I hoped Rachel was awake. It was great that Rachel was now the oracle she was definitely a lot less scary than the mummy. I continued to run to her cave which was on the far side of the camp near the cliffs that overlooked the ocean. I reached the entrance of the cave and peered inside, there was a light on so I went in.

As I came closer to the source of the light I calmly said, "Rachel its me Percy, are you awake, I need to talk to you?"

A few moments went by and then I heard, "I am now" I blushed a little and said, "I'm sorry but I need to ask a question of the oracle!"

Rachel said, "Come on in, lets talk." I walked into her room it was full of reds and greens and oranges, it certainly did not look like a dreary old cave. I saw Rachel sitting in a chair near her bed and so I walked over to her.

She stood up when she saw me and said, "Ask away." So I said the first thing I could think of, "How do I find the voice in my head?"

Rachel's eyes glowed green, a green mist filled the room and she said in that weird multiple voice of the oracle that always sent a shiver down my spine,

_A son of Poseidon will search the void alone_

_ To find and restore a hero to an ancient thrown_

_ Once reunited a love lost will be found_

_ An Olympian will be betrayed and bound_

_ To save the prisoner four brothers must unite_

_ Or the world will be torn asunder by earth shaking might_

_ An immortal will die at the hands of another_

_ The world will be spared by two unusual twin brothers_

When Rachel was finished my mouth hung open, so much so Rachel said, "Percy was the prophecy that bad?"

I looked at her but I think my tongue was in my feet. I finally gathered my self and told her the prophecy she looked at me as troubled as I felt. I thanked her half-heartedly for her help and ran back to the big house. Chiron needed to know about this prophecy and I also knew that the Olympians needed to as well. The thing that worried me the most at the moment was the first part of the prophecy, I knew all to well what that first line meant. I would be going on a quest by myself and that was certainly a troubling thought.

_**This is the end of the first chapter I hoped you all like it any pointers and constructive criticism is much appreciated. Note: I just updated this chapter to correct some errors, thanks everyone for their help with my first fanfic.)**_


	2. The Quest and the Feud

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 2: The Quest and the Feud

As I ran to the big house I thought, I've done a lot of running today, but its to be expected I had a new prophecy to tell Chiron. When I made it to the house and after a few minutes to catch my breath I went inside to find Chiron.

"Chiron" I yelled as I entered the house.

"In here" I heard Chiron yell from the kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen I noticed Mr. D sitting at the kitchen table playing pinochle with Chiron.

"Hello, Mr. Johnson, what are you doing here?" Mr. D said with his typical apathetic tone.

"I need to talk to Chiron and for the thousandth time my name is Jackson not Johnson!" I said angrily.

"Whatever, Chiron we can finish this game later I'll go and check on my grape vines, its almost harvest time. Try not to get into any trouble Peter!" Mr. D said sarcastically as he walked out the door.

I told Chiron the prophecy that I received from Rachel. I could tell that he was concerned.

"Percy, I agree that the first part of the prophecy is about a quest that you must take alone. I know that you are concerned about going on a quest alone but there must be a reason. Prophecies must be followed, especially when they are this detailed." Chiron said concerned.

"I know, but its just that I've never been on a quest by myself before, it makes me nervous." I said with more concern in my voice than I wanted to show.

"Percy, you will do fine, I have faith in you my boy, you defeated Kronos didn't you?" Chiron said trying to be supportive.

"Yes, but I had my friends to help" I said nervously.

"Percy, relax I know you will do fine, keep your wits about you and be calm in the face of battle and you will do well." Chiron said encouragingly.

"Thank you for the support Chiron, but I have one question, what is the void?"

Chiron looked uncomfortable for a moment and then he said, "The void was a legend even in ancient times, but it was usually thought to be in an area of extreme heat, with a lack of moisture, in other words a desert. Typically a desert of extreme conditions completely out of the ordinary"

"Any idea where the void might be today, I assume its somewhere either within or near the United States just like the Bermuda Triangle or the gateway to Hades in Hollywood." I said feeling a little overwhelmed by how uncomfortable Chiron sounded.

Chiron looked at me for a moment, then he cleared his throat and said, "There is one person who might know, she has studied the legend of the void for a very long time."

"Chiron, who is she and where can I find her" I said anxiously.

Chiron looked at me in that uncomfortable way again and then said, "The good new is that I will contact her for you and I will have her meet you at camp. The bad news Percy, is that you already know her, its Athena!"

I about fell over when he said it was Athena, my ADHD went into over drive, I couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth and how her mother didn't approve of us , I could not stop envisioning the piercing gaze of Athena. I guess my glazed over expression and my lifeless face were obvious because Chiron said, "Percy it will be o.k., Athena will help you no matter how she feels about you, don't worry. You need to focus and concentrate, your going on this quest alone and you need to remain alert and coherent."

"Chiron, I know I will do my best" I said half-heartedly.

"Good, you need to go pack for your quest, you will leave tomorrow. I will contact the Olympian council and inform them of the prophecy and your quest. I will let you know when Athena arrives to see you." Chiron said motioning for me to leave.

I stepped out of the big house and began to walk toward my cabin. As I walked I noticed a few campers up and about. As I reached my cabin I looked down by the lake and noticed a man in a hawaiian shirt. It was my dad, Poseidon, lord of the seas. I ran straight to the beach to meet my dad, I was sure he must of know about the prophecy and the quest.

"Hello son, how are you?" he said.

"Fine, until this morning, I guess you heard about the prophecy." I said emphatically.

"Calm down son, Chiron and I have faith in you. Yes, I know about the prophecy and your quest. I wanted to talk to you before Athena." he said with concern in his voice.

"O.K. dad, thanks for the support, but why do you want to talk to me before Athena does?" I said with a little more concern in my voice than his.

"Percy, I know about you and Annabeth, I know how you feel about her and I have a pretty good idea how she feels about you. I know this because Athena is concerned and she gave me an earful at the council meeting today. I do not have a problem with Annabeth, if you like her then I'll support you, but Athena can be vindictive and a down right witch when she wants to be. Please be careful and do not upset her, I do not want her to hurt you."

"Dad, I love Annabeth, I'm sorry if this concerns you, I will be careful around Athena, but she dislikes me because of the terrible things that you have done to her." I said in a very aggravated tone.

"Percy, she has caused more pain to me than any other god and I will not allow you to turn this back on me. She is the one to blame, not me." My dad said angrily.

"Dad, how can beating you in the competition for Athens compare to having sex in her temple with one of her priestesses?" I said with disbelief in my voice.

My dad was really angry now, I noticed huge waves slamming the lake and the shaking of the earth under my feet. "Perseus Jackson, I will not accept that tone in your voice." My dad said, clearly very angry.

"Dad, please calm down, I do not want you to be mad, but I need to understand this three thousand year old feud between you two. Please help me understand." I pleaded with my dad.

"Alright son, I'm sorry for losing my temper, let me explain. Three thousand years ago I had a demigod son who fell in love with Athena herself. She was in love with him, deeply, this was before she took the oath with Artemis. I know this because at the time, Athena and I were very close, actually she was my favorite niece. We worked together to help Athens and actually the port city to Athens was named after me. Athena and my son were in love and as Aphrodite would say, it was true love. Athena, however, doubted how she could love a mortal and she broke my sons heart by telling him that she didn't love him anymore. This destroyed my son and he killed himself. She killed my son and I will never forgive her. Now do you see what I mean, she is the goddess of wisdom, she has no heart and I will not let her hurt you as well. Please be careful my son." My dad told me this story with more emotion and anger in his voice than I had ever heard before. I now understood why he hated Athena so much.

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't know, I promise you I will be careful." I said as I wrapped my arms around him in a big hug. He hugged me back and I could feel his anger fade.

"I have to go son, be careful on your quest and I will be watching as much as I can. I love you son, goodbye." When he finished he began to glow, I averted my eyes as my dad changed into his god form and vanished. I walked back to my cabin and went inside to pack.

An hour later Chiron entered my cabin to tell me that Athena had arrived and would be waiting for me down by the lake. After Chiron left I walked down to the lake to meet my dad's biggest enemy. There she was, she had the same gray eyes as Annabeth but they looked cold and piercing, like she was sizing me up. As I reached her I said, "Lady Athena, thank you for meeting with me and agreeing to help with the quest." She looked at me sternly and said, "I do not like you and I do not approve of your relationship with my daughter. Annabeth cares for you and I will not hurt her by destroying you but if you hurt her there will be no place to hide from my wrath."

I know I probably shouldn't have said anything but sometimes I talk before I think, I guess it could be the ADHD. "My dad told me that you were his favorite niece a long time ago. He also told me why he hates you now."

I think that was the last thing she expected me to say because she said, "What! What did he say?"

"He said that three thousand years ago that he had a demigod son that loved you and you broke his heart. He also said that his son killed himself because of what you did. That is why he hates you." I tried to make my voice convey all of the pain that my father expressed to me.

Her reaction is not what I expected, her face paled and her eyes grew wide. I think what I told her was a complete surprise. Whatever her reaction meant, she recomposed herself quickly and said,

"Yes, your father was my favorite uncle and we were close for hundreds of years before his treachery began. I never had feelings for a son of Poseidon, your father lies" She said this in a tone that even I could pick up on. I didn't quite believe her though, as she would not look directly in my eyes when she said it, much the same way Annabeth does when she is trying to avoid something.

"Let's discuss the void!" I said trying to change the subject and hopefully end this conversation as soon as possible.

"The location of the void in ancient times was unknown, primarily because it moved around and was not always located in a desert. Today, however, the location of the void is fairly predictable although no one knows the specific location." Athena said with just a hint of relief in her voice.

"What is the void?" I said.

"The void was the location where Kronos and his siblings destroyed their father Oranos. The energy that was released when Oranos was destroyed created the void. The void is a rip in the fabric of time and space. Thats all anyone really knows." Athena said.

"Where can I find it" I finally said.

Athena looked at me, a smile crept across her face and then she started to glow, I closed my eyes as soon as I could. Before she transformed into her god form and disappeared she said, " Try Death Valley."

Death Valley, this quest just gets better and better I thought, why do these things always happen to me?

_**I want to thank everyone for the reviews, they were great and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. I'm sorry these chapters are so long but there is a reason to my madness. Note: I cleaned up a few errors in this chapter and added on to the Athena conversation.**_


	3. The Quest Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 3: The Quest Begins

As I walked back from the lake I'm sure the other campers could see the stunned look on my face. I came to the door of my cabin and noticed that the door was slightly open. I placed my hand on riptide in my pocket, ready to uncap it and surprise whomever was in my cabin. I opened the door slowly and entered to see my favorite person in the world standing, packing my duffel bag. It was Annabeth, I could tell she had been crying and it broke my heart to see her this way.

"Wise girl, what's wrong?" I said with concern in my voice.

"Percy, I'm sorry I just thought you might need me to help you pack." She said trying to hide her tears.

"I guess I must be too big of a seaweed brain to pack my own bag!" I said sarcastically.

She looked at me in the way only she can, I could see a smile creep across her beautiful face as she said, "Well you are a seaweed brain and you know you can't live without me."

I rushed to her and placed my arms around her in a big hug that lifted her off the floor. As I set her back down on the floor I looked into her beautiful gray eyes and said, "Your right, I couldn't, I love you Annabeth, daughter of Athena"

I kissed her as passionately as ever. When we finally parted she looked at me with concern in her eyes and said, "Percy, why can't I go with you?"

I looked into her eyes, I could see the tears starting to build. I reached over and removed them with my hand before they ran down her face.

"Annabeth, you know as well as I do, probably better, that I have to go alone. Believe me, I'm as concerned as you, but this prophecy is important I can feel it and so can Chiron." I said with urgency clearly evident in my voice.

"I know but I don't have to like it." She said.

It was quiet for a few moments as I helped her finish packing my bag. She is right, as usual, I would have forgotten a lot of things without her.

Once we finished packing, Annabeth turned to me and said, "Well how did things go with my mom?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Well she didn't destroy me, thats always a good conversation starter!"

She laughed for a few seconds and then I saw her face turn serious and she said, "Where is the void?"

Thats one thing that definitely identifies Annabeth as a daughter of Athena, she doesn't let emotions get in the way of serious issues. I loved that about her and I wished I was more like that.

"Death Valley" I said trying unsuccessfully to hide my worry.

"Really she said, I always wanted to go there, the hottest and lowest point in the United States, it has an average temperature of …." She said before I put my hand over her mouth. She stopped talking after I removed my hand, I couldn't help but smile.

"Is this a short lesson or a long one, wise girl?" I said with amusement in my voice.

She looked at me for a moment and then rolled her eyes and said, "Your such as seaweed brain!"

At that moment the lunch bell rang from the mess hall.

"Good, lunch, well I can tell you about Death Valley on the way." She said as she pulled me out of my cabin toward the mess hall in the center of camp.

As I tried to listen to all of the facts and figures about Death Valley as we walked to the mess hall, all I could think about was this quest, how beautiful Annabeth was, why Athena lied when I told her about my dad and so on. As we reached the mess hall we stopped, Annabeth looked into my eyes and I'm sure she saw the familiar glazed over look on my face.

"Earth to seaweed brain!" She said

Damn my ADHD I thought and then I said, "Let's have lunch!"

We separated and went to our tables, of course, I got to set alone at mine.

Lunch was uneventful except for Chiron telling the camp that I would be going on a quest alone. As I was about to get up from my table, Chiron came over and stood next to me, we talked about my conversation with Athena. I would be going to Death Valley to search for the void and discover whatever the prophecy wanted me to find. Chiron informed me that Argus would drive me to the train station, I would be taking a train and then a bus in order to reach Death Valley, all of the arrangements would be made for me to leave tomorrow. I think Annabeth overheard most of our conversation because as soon as Chiron left, Annabeth came over and sat down beside me.

"Sorry, I was eavesdropping, I couldn't help myself, I'm worried about you." She said with concern in her voice.

"I know, I'm concerned as well, but I do not want you to worry yourself sick over this. There is one thing I need you to do for me." I said trying to be as forceful as I could.

"Anything, what is it?" She said with relief in her voice. I think she was happy that I was going to give her something to do while I was gone.

"I need you to review this prophecy, it seems pretty intense to me, not like prophecies aren't all intense but this one is as ominous as the great prophecy." I said worriedly.

"I will and if I discover anything I will Iris message you, I promise!" She said with determination in her voice.

For the rest of the day Annabeth and I stayed together, we walked on the beach, talked, joked and had a great time. After dinner we walked along the beach and looked at the water, it was a peaceful time and I almost forgot about my quest. We stayed there watching the sunset and holding each other in our arms, it was great.

"I think its late and you need to go to your cabin and get your rest, o.k.?" Annabeth said in the same motherly way she talks to her fellow Athena kids.

I stared at her and pulled her up to stand next to me I leaned in and kissed her on the lips, it was wonderful.

"Yes, my lady!" I said with a bad british accent imitation.

She rolled her eyes at me and we walked to our cabins.

It seemed like it took me forever to get to sleep, but I finally did. I slept uneventfully and awoke with Annabeth standing over me.

"Hi, wise girl!" I said mid-yawn.

"You need to get up and get ready, you leave in an hour." She said sternly.

Annabeth helped me get ready and we walked to the top of the hill and stood near Thalia's tree.

Chiron galloped up behind us and stood next to me.

"Percy, it is time to go, here is 500 hundred dollars and a bag full of drachmas, don't forget to IM us if you need help, Argus is waiting for you in the van at the other end of the camp border. Percy, do your best, stay focused and you will succeed in your quest." Chiron said.

"I will try my best, sir." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

Chiron nodded and galloped away toward camp, leaving Annabeth and I alone at the top of the hill.

"Percy, please be careful, I can't lose you!" She said with more emotion in her voice than I had ever heard before.

"I promise I will, I love you wise girl!" I said reassuringly.

"I love you too, seaweed brain!" She said.

I reached down held her in my arms and kissed her with as much passion and love as I could.

As we broke apart I ran down the hill, I turned and waved to her just before I charged through the camp boundary toward Argus and the camp van. The ride to the train station was as quiet as usual when your riding alone with Argus.

As I got on the train and was directed to my room by the conductor I couldn't help but feel excited if not overwhelmed. I was going on a quest by myself!

As I entered my room and stowed away my bag. I sat down in a comfortable chair and closed my eyes, I had a long three day train ride. As I was nearing the edge of sleep, I heard the voice say, "Now your training truly begins!"

_**Thank you for all the comments, I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, I promise there will be action in the next chapter. I just revised this chapter a little based on comments, thanks again for all the great assistance.**_


	4. My Teacher the Voice

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 4: My Teacher the Voice

"Who in Hades are you and why are you in my head?" I yelled out loud forgetting that I was talking to a voice in my head.

"Percy, I'm your friend, didn't I help you with the minotaur, didn't I help you in Mt. St. Helens?" The voice said earnestly.

That was you, I thought it was my subconscious or whatever. I'm going crazy?

"No, it was me, I did my best to help you when you needed me, how do you think you were able to ward off Kronos's influence in your dreams?" The voice said questioningly.

That was you, why are you helping me?

"Percy, I was a demigod like you at one time, you remind me so much of myself, I want to help you. Is that so bad?" The voice asked in an almost child-like way.

You a demigod, who are you?

"I can't tell you that now, please trust me, I need you to listen to me, I can help train you for this quest!" The voice said emphatically.

There was something about his voice that was so familiar. He was correct I did remember him helping me fight the minotaur, urging me forward, helping me react. I also remember in Mt. St. Helens when the telekhines hit me with the fire, he urged me to concentrate, to focus, just before the explosion that I caused. In my dreams when Kronos would tempt me and urge me join him, the voice would be there to remind me of my mother and my friends, he was always there to strengthen my resolve. I trust you, how can you help me train for the quest?

"Good, thank you for trusting me and you do know I can hear when you think like that. Percy, your problem isn't that your not smart, your problem is a lack of focus. This as you know is caused by the ADHD, in your case a very severe form of it. I had the same problem when I was around your age, I can help you to overcome it." The voice said with a calmness and intelligence that made me believe that he could help me.

Sorry I forgot, what about training me what do I do first?

"Close your eyes and think of the one thing that calms you, that makes you feel at peace." The voice said.

I did what he said, I closed my eyes and thought of the one thing that always calmed and soothed me the most, water. I pictured myself at the bottom of the lake at camp sitting there with my eyes closed. It was so peaceful, so serene. I loved that feeling, it always seemed to relax me and I could always think when I was under water. Then it struck me, water, when I was underwater I always felt free of the ADHD. Why couldn't I have seen this before, its so clear now I thought.

"Good Percy, yes the water relaxes you and allows you to focus. Now as we continue with your training, anytime you feel distracted or your mind starts racing, think of the water and how it makes you feel." The voice said with an intelligence and a calmness that added to the peaceful feeling I was having at the moment.

"Now here is the next part of your training, this is the most important part next to your concentration. You are relaxed now, thinking of the water, now feel that part of you tugging at the base of your stomach. Think about that feeling spreading across your body, feel the strength that it gives, the power that you feel. Now allow that feeling to continue to spread across your body from the top of your head to end of your toes. Do you feel it, Percy?" The voice said calmly.

Yes, its incredible, it makes me feel strong, it makes me feel complete!

Then out of nowhere I heard a voice say, "Seaweed brain what are you doing?"

My eyes opened and I collapsed to the floor, the floor was wet with water but I was dry. "Who said that?" I said looking forward and thats when I noticed Annabeth staring at me through an Iris Message.

"You you were sitting on a small wave or some kind of cushion of water. Then when I said something the water collapsed into a puddle and you hit the floor. What's going on?" She seemed pretty nervous and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"I was just using some meditation techniques that Chiron showed me." I said, hoping my lie was convincing, I didn't want her to know about the voice, it would only make her worry more about me.

"It just looked like you were floating, it was weird." She said questioningly.

"Well, I guess the techniques work because I must have been really focused to create a water cushion like that out of water vapor in the air." I said trying to be convincing.

Well, alright then, I wanted to let you know that Chiron heard from your dad. He said that your father will leave you a present to help with your quest at the bus station, when you arrive." She said, I could tell she didn't know what the present was by the tone in her voice.

"Any luck with the prophecy?" I asked, hopefully.

"Not yet, but I'll let you know when I figure something out. I've got to go, I love you seaweed brain, bye." She said encouragingly.

"I love you too wise girl, bye." The image dissolved and I was alone in my room on the train. Well except for the voice in my head.

"Are you ready to continue your training?" The voice asked expectantly.

As ready as I'll ever be!

I trained for the rest of that first day only stopping once to eat dinner. After a late dinner, I went to sleep for the night, it had been a long day and I imagine the next two would be just as tough.

I awoke for my second day on the train and my next day of training. After breakfast, I came back to my room ready for whatever the voice would throw at me, at least I hoped.

"Are you ready for day two of your training?" The voice said ominously.

Yes, let's continue.

"Good, use the relaxation technique that I taught you, then concentrate on your inner power as you did yesterday." The voice instructed.

I ran through the techniques as before, first relaxing by thinking of water, then focusing on the familiar tug in my stomach and letting that feeling expand over my body. It seemed much easier to do this today, even though I had only one day of practice.

As I reached the limit of my previous progress, the voice said, "Now for the third and final lesson."

"You are relaxed and empowered, do you feel the movement in your brain that wants you to move around and think wildly?" The voice asked.

Yes, its strange, is that the ADHD, is that what it feels like?

"Yes, your ADHD is worse than most because you are a son of Poseidon. You see water is in constant motion and like water your ADHD wants your body and mind to be in constant motion, in turmoil. Do you understand?" The voice stated.

Yes, I do understand, what do I do now?

"With your body relaxed and empowered, focus on the ADHD, surround it with your focus and with your power. Do you feel yourself enveloping the ADHD?" The voice asked expectantly.

Yes, I feel it, I think I can control it now, it won't control me anymore.

"Good, but your lesson just doesn't deal with controlling it, but using it to help you. As you know the ADHD naturally helps you in a fight, but did you ever wonder what you could do if you had control over it, if you could use it to your advantage?" The voice asked.

I never thought of it like that, how do I use it?

"Now that you have your ADHD under control, focus on using the good things that the ADHD instills. Such as faster use of your reflexes, heightened awareness and faster than normal thought." The voice instructed.

I continued to practice this way for two straight days only stopping for meals, restroom breaks and sleep. Instead of feeling tired from all of the training, I felt incredible, better than I ever thought I could.

I awoke on the morning of my arrival, I packed, cleaned up and ate breakfast. I caught the bus that would take me near Death Valley. The bus ride was uneventful except for the snoring old man sitting next to me, whose breath could have stopped a charging minotaur.

As we reached my destination, a bus station in the middle of the desert. I do mean in the middle of the desert, it must have been 110 in the shade, thats if there was any shade. As I exited the bus I saw a man holding a sign with the name Percy Jackson on it. I walked over to the man and said, "I'm Percy Jackson, why are you looking for me?"

The man looked at me for a second, handed me a helmet and some keys, then pointed to an ATV parked in front of the station. He said, "From your father" When I turned back around from looking at the ATV, the man was gone, he disappeared into thin air.

I thought to myself, at least now I know what the present is, I gathered my bag, new helmet and walked over to my ATV. It was beautiful, It was a ocean color green with a gold trident painted on the side. "Thank you, dad" I said out loud hoping my father could hear me.

I noticed there was a map of Death Valley in the helmet, I opened it and tried to figure out where the void could be. The voice in my head said, "Oranos was the Greek name, the Roman name was Uranus." As soon as I heard that, I spotted a name on the map, Cliffs of Uranus, it said, that had to be the place. I jumped on the ATV, zoomed out of the parking lot and into the desert. The trip to my destination would take about an hour based on the distance and the speed at which I was traveling. Wow, I sound like Annabeth, I thought.

As I came closer to my destination I saw a figure standing in my path as I raced forward. As I closed on the figure it became larger and larger. As I came close enough to make out the figure I almost flipped the ATV. Standing in front of me a hundred yards or so away was the minotaur, bigger and meaner than ever. I began to panic and then I heard the voice say, Percy, remember your training, relax, summon your power and focus your mind." At that moment I knew what I had to do.

I raced forward with the ATV, as I came within 50 yards of the minotaur, I cut the engine and hit the emergency break, at the same moment I let go of the ATV and lunged toward the beast. As I flew toward and over the top of the beast, I reached down with both hands and grabbed the minotaur's horns. As soon as I grabbed them, I twisted my body, end over end, I pulled the horns as hard as I could. They broke off in my grip and I continued to summersault in the air until I landed 50 yards behind the beast. I knew I surprised it because I heard its painful screams. It hesitated several seconds before finally deciding to charge after me. I waited until it was less than 20 yards away and at that moment I swung both arms and threw the two horns at the beast. One horn punctured the minotaur's throat and the second lodged deeply within its eye socket. The beast stopped like it was suddenly frozen in place. It gave a small grunt and collapsed, dissolving into gold dust.

This battle lasted only a matter of seconds, I didn't know what happened, well I knew but I couldn't believe it. Then the voice said, "Now you see your true power."

_**I hope you like it, I promised some action, alright just a little. There will be more in the next chapter including a surprise or two. I made some changes to this chapter, Percy should not be talking out loud to the voice, so I have fixed that. With regards to the voice itself, some have suggested this is a ghost or spirit, I say, maybe or maybe not. One hint, the origin of the voice will be revealed in the next chapter.**_


	5. The Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 5: The Void

"Now you see your true power!" The voice said proudly.

I can't believe I did that, it was so clear, I just knew what I had to do.

"Yes, you successfully harnessed your power and your ADHD, you took the first step toward your full potential, Percy!" The voice said.

Thank you, I guess I need to get to the void now.

"Yes, you are close now, I will talk to you more when you arrive." The voice said.

I jumped on the ATV and took off toward the direction of the void as fast as I could. I could see the cliffs of Uranus up ahead. As I approached the cliffs I parked the ATV near a large boulder about the size of a tank. I walked to the base of the nearest cliff to try to find the void, what would it look like, I wondered?

As if in answer to my question the voice said, "Look for the blue sky, where sky should not be!"

Well that's cryptic I thought. What does that mean? As if in answer to that question I looked up behind another large boulder and spotted blue sky in the middle of a wall of rock. The rock face was probably 100 feet high and about 30 feet from the ground surface you could see blue sky in the middle of it. Incredible, I thought. Then I heard the voice say, "Percy, go back to the ATV, get the package your father left for you on the back of the ATV."

What package? What are you talking about?

"No time to explain, its coming, it will arrive soon!" The voice was screaming in my head now.

I ran down the cliff and raced toward the ATV. I saw a package rapped on the back of the vehicle, it was long probably four feet in length. I quickly unwrapped it and I was shocked at what I found. It was a celestial bronze bow, with a string that looked as strong as a steel cable. Also in the package was a quiver of ten arrows with celestial bronze arrowheads. You don't expect me to shoot this thing, I suck at archery, I thought.

"Percy, you need to believe in yourself, use your training and focus." The voice said.

OK, well what am I shooting at? A soon as I finished that thought I heard it, the sound was like a cross between an eagle and a fighter jet. I ducked just in time as a huge shadow swooped down over me. I turned around quickly and saw, well let's just say I was right, I saw an eagle that was the size of fighter jet. What is it I thought?

In answer to my question the voice said, "The Caucasian Eagle, the tormentor of Prometheus, it was slain by Herakles. It was originally located in the Caucasian Mountains near Asia Minor."

Thanks for the history and geography lessons. How do I kill it? Then it hit me, the arrows, I would have to shoot a giant bird traveling at gods know what speed with an arrow. I'm so dead!

"Percy, believe in yourself, remember your training, focus and concentrate. Use your inner power, your inner focus and you will succeed." The voice said.

I was snapped back to reality quickly as a large boulder landed inches from where I was standing. It missed the ATV by about a three or four feet, thank the gods! This big bird was getting on my nerves. I needed to find some cover, I ran up the nearest cliff, it had a pretty easy slope on the side I was facing, so I easily made it to the top. I saw a boulder and rushed to hide behind it. I could see the eagle circling the cliffs, it was looking for me and it looked pissed! I took out the bow, it had a perfect weight, it felt like Riptide in my hand. I took out an arrow and aimed toward the eagle. I was nervous, I tried to aim for the bird, a boulder landed behind me and I let loose the arrow. The arrow shot from the bow at an impressive speed, unfortunately in the completely wrong direction. I heard a loud thud and then the hissing of air, I looked around the boulder I was hiding behind and saw the arrow sticking out of one of the ATV tires. I cursed under my breath and watched as the tire deflated. "Ah, great, what a seaweed brain!" I yelled.

"Percy, try again, use your training, think about the water, relax. I don't want to alarm you but you may only get one shot, so make it count, aim for the chest and the eagle's heart." The voice said.

I thought about the water, how it relaxed me, I felt at peace. Then I thought about the tightness in my stomach and allowed the power to flow over my body and lastly I felt the ADHD moving wildly within my mind. I grabbed the bow and an arrow, aimed toward the eagle's chest. The eagle was coming straight for me, I didn't panic I followed my training and let loose the arrow. The arrow sailed through the air at an impressive speed straight toward the eagle. The eagle's momentum was too great it saw the arrow but could not adjust its flight pattern in time and the arrow sank deep within the chest of the bird. The eagle was only thirty or forty yards away from me, it dissolved in a shower of gold flakes that covered the boulder and the top half of my body. I didn't care, I had shot the arrow and hit the target, I screamed, "I did it!" at the top of my lungs and stood up triumphantly with the bow raised above my head.

"Great job, Percy!" The voice said with more enthusiasm than I had ever heard before.

The void I thought. I ran back to the bottom of the rock face below the void and climbed hand over hand to a ledge at the foot of the void itself. The void was a bright blue color similar to the clear desert sky. Power emanated from it, a power that I had never felt before.

"Percy, to enter the void, a sacrifice is required." The voice said ominously.

What kind of sacrifice I thought?

"You must give up something that you have worked hard to obtain. Something that you have given up much to acquire." The voice said.

What have I worked hard to achieve? I worked hard to defeat Kronos, but I can't give that up there is nothing for me to give. Then it hit me, my invulnerability, how can I give that up? I would, but can the curse of Achilles be given away?

"Percy, in order to enter the void you have to think of one thing that you worked hard for and be willing to give it up. All you have to do is think about it and the void will do the rest." The voice said hopefully.

I thought about my achilles spot, I thought about how I obtained it and the pain that I went through to acquire my invulnerability. I stepped through the void and I felt a sudden rush of pain, it felt like my body was disintegrating. My mind raced, I saw my dad, my mom, my friends and Annabeth. At that moment I materialized in a room full of white light. The floor was white, the walls were white and the ceiling was white. Am I dead, I thought? As if in answer to my question a dark opening appeared in the side of the far wall of the room, if you could even call it a wall. I slowly and carefully walked to the other end of the room and walked through the opening. I was disoriented for a moment so I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in a cave but not an ordinary cave. The ceiling of the cave was white like the first room I had entered, except for one difference, I could see images in the ceiling. These images appeared to be of the outside world or whatever, I saw children playing in a park, a baseball game in a little league ball park and whales swimming through the ocean. All kinds of images changing every few seconds. I finally moved my attention from the ceiling to the cave itself, there was a celestial bronze sword hanging from the wall and a celestial bronze club leaning against the wall below the sword. A bed roll of some type was spread out across the floor on the far wall. Someone lived here, I couldn't believe it. Who could live in a place like this?

"Hello, is anybody here?" I yelled.

As I looked at the far wall, a dark opening appeared, it was similar to the one that opened in the first room. A figure walked through the opening, not a figure, a man. He was tall about six feet four inches, he was athletically built and wore what looked like armor, similar to what a demigod would wear. He had dark black hair with a few streaks of white in it, he looked to be in his mid thirties. One thing stood out and that was his eyes, they were green. They were green like the ocean and they were the same as mine. We both looked at each other for what seemed like forever, the man was the first to speak.

"Perseus Jackson, you do not know how happy I am to finally meet you." The man said with a big smile on his face.

I was stunned, I knew that voice, it was the 'voice', the one who had trained me, the one who had helped me through so many adventures.

"You your the voice!" I said not quite believing this was happening.

"Yes Percy, my name is Theseus, welcome to my humble abode, brother!" The man said.

_**What do you all think, I hoped you liked it? I told you the voice would be revealed in this chapter. Wait for the next chapter to find out about Theseus and how he became a resident of the void. I made a few additions to help the story.**_


	6. Theseus Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 6: Theseus Lives

"Yes Percy, my name is Theseus, welcome to my humble abode, brother!" The man said.

"Theseus, you're the Theseus?" I said not believing any of what just happened.

I was speaking to Theseus, the first demigod son of Poseidon, the King of Athens and the first hero to defeat the minotaur.

Then I remembered something and I spoke nervously, "You're your suppose to be dead."

"Percy, calm down it is alright, history and legend are not always accurate, let me explain." Theseus said reassuringly.

"It was three thousand years ago, I was the king of Athens and of course, a son of Poseidon. Odysseus and Achilles came to me wanting me to join Agamemnon and his brother Menelaus in their war with Troy. I was torn between two loyalties, one I was the king of Athens and a Greek, and second I was the son of Poseidon. You see during the Trojan War the gods picked sides, some were on the side of the Greeks and others were on the side of Troy. Our father had allied himself with King Priam of Troy. I wanted to help my fellow Greeks but I could not fight against my father. I know you of all people can understand." Theseus said the pain evident in his voice.

"Yes, I can understand your problem, but how did you end up here in the void?" I asked.

"The answer will be forthcoming, patience brother. I went to see the Oracle of Delphi, she told me that my help would win the war for the Greeks, but that I would never set foot on the shores of Troy. The Oracle said I would need to venture to the void and from there I could help my fellow Greeks. I didn't understand what she meant until I got here, you see the ceiling above us shows the outside world. I learned that if I concentrated on a specific place the ceiling would show me that location. I was able to view the entire war from here." Theseus said.

"Alright, so you could see the war but how were you able to assist the Greeks." I said.

"Knowing that I needed to speak with someone on the outside of the void I called in an old favor. Hermes, created a pendant for me in the shape of the cadeuces, as you can see around my neck it looks exactly like the staff that Hermes carries with him. Two pendants were made, I gave one to Odysseus and I kept the other. These pendants allowed us to communicate with each other. I was able to help Odysseus with strategy and tactics." Theseus said

'It was you! You were the one who thought up the Trojan horse, not Odysseus." I yelled.

"Well, I came up with the idea of the Greeks pretending to leave Troy and the idea of constructing some type of offering to the gods that could be used as a hiding place for soldiers. It was Odysseus who came up with the idea of shaping the offering as a giant wooden horse. A good thing that he did because a horse as an offering to Poseidon saved the day, the Trojans would not destroy such an offering considering Poseidon was their ally." Theseus said with a smile on his face.

"Didn't you end up siding with the Greeks against our father then?" I asked.

"Percy, you need to understand I could not directly fight my father but I also could not neglect fully my duty to my countrymen, I was the king of Athens." Theseus said.

"Well if Odysseus knew you were alive why didn't he tell people? Why didn't he come to rescue you after the war?" I asked.

"First, Odysseus and Achilles said that I was dead to hide the fact that I was helping them from the void. Second, Achilles was killed during the war and my secret died with him. Third, Odysseus lost the pendant during his ten year trip home and would have be unable to find the void again without me to direct him. As you remember during this time period the void moved randomly from one place to another." Theseus said in a tone of voice that reminded me of our training sessions together.

"Well I guess that explains why you are here, but how do we get out of here?" I said impatiently.

"It took me a long time to figure that out, too long in fact. I needed someone from this time period to join me in the void." Theseus said.

"Alright, I'm here now, how do we leave?" I said.

Theseus grabbed his sword and placed it in his scabbard and then slung the club over his shoulder, "Let's go!" he said.

We walked into the white room and proceeded to the far wall . Theseus touched the wall, closed his eyes and the wall dissolved into a transparent barrier. On the other side of the barrier you could see blue sky and down the rock face you could see the desert floor.

"Give me your hand Percy! Close your eyes and concentrate on the one thing you want most in the world." He said earnestly. I gave him my hand and I thought of the one thing in world that I wanted the most, Annabeth. I could see her beautiful blond hair and her penetrating gray eyes. I felt a rush of energy as Theseus pulled me through the barrier. I felt the burning sensation again and the intense pain. I was close to passing out when we materialized on the other side of the barrier.

I opened my eyes and before I could say anything, Theseus wrapped his arms around me and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Percy, thank you for saving me, I know you gave up a lot, including your invulnerability, I owe you a great debt." He said joyfully as he released me from the bear hug.

"You don't owe me anything, without you I would not be alive and I would have missed out on learning so much about myself. Also, I wouldn't have a new big brother." I said smiling broadly.

"Well let's get down to the ATV and get back to camp. I know everyone will be excited to see you Theseus." I said.

"Percy, one thing, we need to fix the tire first, remember?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh, I forgot" I said as we climbed down the rock face and ran down the slope to the desert floor below. As we reached the ATV, I could see the arrow sticking out of the right, front tire. It was a good thing there was a spare tire under the vehicle. Theseus and I changed the tire together, started the engine and raced back to the bus station. We had an uneventful ride back to the station, no monsters and no distractions. As we bought our tickets and boarded the bus for the train station, I finally realized one question that I had totally forgotten to ask Theseus.

"You know how to speak English, how?" I said curiously.

"Well, you learn a few things when you are trapped for three thousand years in the void. Learning new things and training my mind and body kept me sane." Theseus said.

We road the bus without any issues, Theseus and I talked the entire way to the train station. It was fun. We talked about his exploits and my adventures. He was so easy to talk to and he listened to me. He really listened to what I had to say, not like a brother and not like a teacher, but like a good friend. I realized how important he was to me, a person I just met, but it was like I knew him my entire life, I can't explain it. We reached the train station and boarded our train to New York, it would be a long three day trip, but I was looking forward to it.

"Percy, are you ready to continue your training?" Theseus said as we entered our train compartment.

"Yes, it'll be weird at first, because you are not a voice in my head anymore." I said jokingly.

"Well, it's a good thing, now I can train with you." He said.

The train ride to New York was great. We trained for the entire three day trip only stopping for food, sleep and the usual bathroom breaks. I learned even more with Theseus training with me in person. I would hate to face him in a fight as he was the greatest swordsman and all around fighter I had ever met. He was right, training for three thousand years could certainly make you a great fighter. A few hours before we arrived in New York we finished our last training session and prepared to arrive. After we finished packing we sat down near the window.

"One thing I can't figure out." I said.

"What's that?" Theseus said.

"If the second pendant is missing, how were you able to talk to me?" I asked.

"I don't know, the first time I saw you was when you faced the minotaur for the first time. I yelled for you to move to your right and you did it. After that I was able to talk to you, although I tried to make you think it was your subconscious talking." Theseus said.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you did, that minotaur would have killed me for sure." I said thankfully.

"Do you know what you want to do now that you are free from the void?" I asked.

"Well, I want to talk to my old friend Chiron first, I'm sure he will have some ideas." Theseus said thoughtfully.

As we reached the station I was about to Iris Message Chiron when Theseus put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Do we have enough money for a cab?"

"I think so, why?" I said confused.

"Well, I want to surprise my old teacher for once." He said mischievously with a crooked grin on his face. That grin reminded me of when I would play jokes on fellow campers. I smiled back and said, "I'm in, let's surprise the old horse."

We exited the train and caught a cab to camp. On our way to camp we discussed how to surprise Chiron and Mr. D. Theseus seemed amused by Mr. D. being stuck at camp for 50 years by Zeus. I didn't understand why. The cab driver let us out in the field outside of camp, the cab driver thought we were crazy but he drove off shaking his head. We walked down the path and through the woods until we reached the border of camp. We stepped through the boundary and ran passed the dragon and the golden fleece sitting in Thalia's tree. We noticed that no one was out and about. Then I realized that they must be in the mess hall. We ran to the door of the mess hall and peered inside. Everyone was sitting at their tables. Chiron and Mr. D were in front of the tables and Chiron was talking, "I know many of you are concerned about Percy since we have not heard from him for a few days but please do not worry, as you all know it is typical during a quest to have large lulls in communication." Mr. D was standing next to Chiron yawning visibly as Chiron spoke. As soon as Chiron finished his last word, Mr. D raised his flask to his mouth to take a drink and a loud "whoosh" could be heard flying through the air the flask was hit by an arrow and sailed across the room and hit the far wall. Everyone gasped in the mess hall and Mr. D yelled, "Who did that?"

Everyone turned to the main entrance of the mess hall and standing in the doorway was yours truly laughing hysterically and standing next to me holding my bow was Theseus smiling wildly. "Dionysius didn't anyone tell you not to drink in front of children?" Theseus yelled sarcastically.

Mr. D and Chiron froze at the site of Theseus and Annabeth yelled, "Percy your home!" I smiled broadly at the sight of my girlfriend and I ran to her table to hug her. Theseus walked calmly to the front of the tables where Chiron and Mr. D stood with their mouths open in surprise. There was hushed silence at every table except for the Athena table where Annabeth was wispering questions to me. Theseus stood up front next to Chiron. Chiron looked at him in awe and said, "Theseus it is you?" "Yes, It is" Theseus said.

Theseus placed his hands on Chiron's shoulders and looked him in the face and said, "It is good to see you, you old horse." Then Theseus enveloped Chiron in a big hug and when they both separated after a few moments they both had tears visible in their eyes.

Mr. D cleared his throat and Theseus turned to him and Mr. D said, "You shot my flask from my hand!" I was dumbfounded by how completely awestruck Mr. D sounded. Theseus looked at Mr. D and said, I'm not here to cause any trouble but you were such an easy target my friend." Theseus extended his hand to Mr. D who shook it reluctantly and said, "I'll let it slide this time."

Theseus walked back over to Chiron. Chiron stepped forward in front of the campers and said, "I would like to introduce everyone to our guest, this is Theseus, son of Poseidon and former king of Athens." All of the campers were quiet and then I stood up and cheered, everyone else followed my lead and applauded.

"Thank you very much, it is a pleasure to be here with all of you heroes!" Theseus said proudly and then walked over to the Poseidon table. I walked over from the Athena table after kissing Annabeth on her cheek and sat down next to my brother. It had been a crazy day. After dinner, Annabeth, Chiron, Theseus and I stayed in the mess hall, we were all sitting at the Poseidon table talking about the quest I just finished. After Theseus and I were finished talking about the quest, everyone else was stunned. Annabeth was the first to speak, "A son of Poseidon will search the void alone. To find and restore a hero to an ancient thrown. Well the first line has been fulfilled, Percy successfully searched the void. It appears that part of the second line is complete, Percy found Theseus, who was a lost hero, but I'm not sure about the part about the thrown. Greece is an entire country now and Athens is not a kingdom state with a king. So what does the second part of the line mean?"

"Well leave it to a daughter of Athena to put things in perspective for us." Theseus said smiling at Annabeth and me.

Chiron and Theseus walked over to the other side of the room to talk about Theseus assisting with training at the camp. I thought it was a great idea, but Chiron and Theseus wanted to talk about how it would work.

Annabeth and I talked about how much we missed each other. Annabeth placed her hand on mine and I felt goose bumps as she slowly caressed it. I leaned over and looked into her eyes. We moved closer our lips were only centimeters apart and right before we could kiss I heard someone yell, "Stop, how dare you, you damned son of Poseidon!" I looked up to see Athena looming over us, her right hand extended above her head. She was about to lower her hand to slap my face when out of no where someone grabbed her hand and yelled, "How dare you swing your hand at my brother!" I looked up, Theseus had caught Athena's hand in mid swing and held it in a strong grip in front of her face. At first Athena scowled and said, "Who dares to ...", but she didn't have time to finish her thought as she froze when she saw the man holding her arm. Theseus looked into her eyes and let go of her hand.

"Theseus your alive, how?" Athena said completely shocked.

"I am, no thanks to you!" Theseus said with more animosity in his voice than I had ever heard.

_**Well, no action in this chapter, this one was pretty long but I needed to tie up some loose ends before moving on into the rest of the story. I hope you liked it. I made few changes based on reader comments, not much just a couple of small things.**_


	7. Love, Betrayal and War

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Olympians.

_**Author notes: Thank you to everyone for the great reviews. Some people were concerned about the Trojan War discussion, actually if you review the different stories about Theseus you see that he was directly involved in the events preceding the war. He actually captured Helen and tried to stop the war by hiding her away from the world. Sadly she was rescued by Castor and Pollux, the twin heroes. With that said I did take some liberties with the myths but that's what a writer of fiction should do. Considering these are myths and legends and to quote Theseus from chapter 6, "Percy, calm down it is alright, history and legend are not always accurate, let me explain." I hope to explain more in upcoming chapters as I describe my take on the events that surrounded Theseus's life before the void, enjoy!**_

Chapter 7: Love, Betrayal and War

"Theseus your alive, how?" Athena said completely shocked.

"I am, no thanks to you!" Theseus said with more animosity in his voice than I had ever heard.

"I found him in the void!" I said looking back in forth between the two of them, I could see and feel the anger and pain evident in Theseus's face.

"The void, so you were the hero mentioned in the prophecy!" Athena said, her gray eyes revealing her mind working overtime to process this new set of data.

"That was always your problem you could never stop thinking long enough to feel anything." Theseus said angrily, I'm not sure what was going on but I don't think that comment had anything to do with Annabeth and me.

"Theseus, I'm happy your alive, just surprised, we were all told that you died on Scyros!" Athena said uncomfortably.

"I know you were told that I killed myself because I couldn't fight against my father in the war. It was a lie thought up by Odysseus so no one would know I was helping him from the void." Theseus said.

"Odysseus, you helped him during the war, I thought I …" Athena said before being cut off by Theseus, "As usual you believe you're the only one who can help a mere demigod with strategy and tactics. I see you haven't changed, still as overconfident as ever." Theseus said the anger growing in his voice. Is he crazy, does he want a fight? I could see the worry in Annabeth's eyes.

"How dare you talk to me in that tone, if anyone else talked to me that way I would have killed them on the spot." Athena said trying to repress the anger in her voice.

"Anyone else, what do you mean?" Theseus said. I could feel the anger subside as he spoke.

"Well you were my favorite hero, you were the king of Athens, you helped create democracy, and you were always loyal to me." Athena said. Although I could tell there was more she wanted to say to him.

"Loyal, so I was a good pet hero, huh?" Theseus said as he sat down next to me.

"You know that's not what I meant." Athena said. I could tell she was confused, for the first time since I met Annabeth's mom, I saw confusion on her face.

"Poseidon told me why he hates Athena, does that have anything to do with this?" I said.

"He told you why he hates my mom?" Annabeth said with surprise in her voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but when I spoke to Athena about the void I told her what dad said and she said he lied." I said hoping Athena wouldn't blast me to Hades.

"Mom is this true?" Annabeth asked her mom curiously.

"Hold on, what did Poseidon tell you brother?" Theseus said before Athena could answer her daughter.

"He said that he had a demigod son who fell in love with Athena and that Athena loved him as well. He said that Athena realized that she couldn't be with a mortal and so she broke it off and took her vow with Artemis." I said making sure I included everything dad had told me.

I looked in Theseus's eyes, he was stunned. I didn't know what to say, I looked at Athena and her face was red, was she mad at me?

"How did he know? How did he find out? I never wanted him to know. By the gods he thought I killed myself because …!" Theseus said stopping half way through his sentence openly weeping and placed his head in his hands.

"It was you! You're the demigod that fell in love with Athena." I said not believing, but knowing that it made perfect sense.

"I'm sorry, I told Percy that Poseidon lied because I didn't know what to say!" Athena said visibly shaken.

"What do you mean you didn't know what to say? You just didn't want to admit it." For all this time I thought this feud was about some stupid contest for Athens." Annabeth said accusingly.

"You still love him don't you?" I said.

Before anyone could answer, a voice yelled from the back of the mess hall, "Athena in love, hah, I knew it!" We all turned around at once and looked at the goddess of love smirking at us from the back of the room.

"What are you doing here Aphrodite?" Athena yelled at her sister.

"I knew that you still loved him, I couldn't prove it, but when I overheard you end your relationship with Theseus I knew you still loved him. I also know that Poseidon overheard you, it broke his heart when he saw Theseus's face." Aphrodite said.

"Athena, in love with a spawn of Poseidon, thats so funny I love it. So much for the great warrior, huh!" I knew who that voice was, we all looked behind Aphrodite and there stood the god of war smiling fiendishly.

"Ares, you worthless excuse for a god, you need to leave your sister alone." Theseus said. I couldn't believe it, he was just yelling at Athena and now he was defending her, their relationship seemed so familiar. As if in answer to my thought, Annabeth elbowed me in the ribs and smiled.

Before Athena could say anything her brother pulled out his celestial bronze sword and walked toward Theseus saying, "Well, Poseidon will soon have only three sons again."

Theseus looked at Ares and smiled, he handed his club to me and pulled out his own celestial bronze sword and calmly walked over to where Ares was waiting just outside the door to the mess hall. I couldn't believe he was going to fight Ares, a sudden thought came to me, Ares is so dead! Well if only he wasn't a god that is. Athena, Annabeth and I followed them outside.

"Ares you sure you want to do this?" Theseus said trying to sound concerned.

"Oh, don't worry I won't zap you, why do I need to, I'll destroy you in a sword fight." Ares said confidently.

Ares lunged with his sword at Theseus who easily deflected it. They stabbed and parried for several minutes. Annabeth wispered, "They seem pretty evenly matched, Theseus might have a chance." As she said that I smiled, I knew something that she didn't.

"Your a very good swordsman, Theseus, I have to give you credit, but I'm stronger than you." Ares said with a lot of cockiness in his voice.

Ares used his strength to force Theseus backwards toward the wall of the mess hall. Theseus smiled and said, "Good Ares, your making this interesting but I think I need to knock you down a few pegs." Just as he said that he switched his sword from his left to his right hand and swung his sword so fast that it nearly sliced open Ares's abdomen. Ares nearly fell down as he avoided the swing. All semblance of amusement was wiped from his face. He was in trouble and he knew it.

"You've been holding out on me!" Ares yelled in disgust. As he yelled he lunged toward Theseus with all his strength, but Theseus was too quick, he easily avoided the strike. Using the momentum from the attack Theseus quickly maneuvered behind Ares and gave him a swift kick to the back of his right knee sending him to the ground. Before Ares knew what hit him Theseus spun around completely and kicked the sword out of his hand.

"Well, that was a good fight, thank you for the practice Ares." Theseus said.

Ares was seething I could see it in his face, before any of us could warn Theseus, Ares balled up his fists and released a powerful blast of energy that hit Theseus square in the chest and sent him flying through the wall of the mess hall.

Athena, Annabeth and I ran into the mess hall as fast as we could. Athena was the first to reach Theseus, she removed the debris that had fallen around him, she held him in her arms. I thought he was dead for sure. Ares strode in laughing and said, I told you that there would be one less son of Poseidon. I do not know who was madder me or Athena. Athena placed Theseus's body on the ground and stood up and we both walked over to Ares. I wanted to destroy him then and there, but before we could do anything, we heard a low humming noise and a gold light emanating from where Theseus's body had been placed. What we saw made everyone in the room speechless, Theseus's body was glowing with a gold light and the cuts and bruises that were evident earlier on his skin were healing. Athena was the first to speak, "He he's an immortal!" She was right as usual, Theseus stood up before us and opened his eyes. "Good try Ares, but it'll take a lot more than that to kill me" Theseus said seriously.

I thought Ares would wet himself right then and there, instead he started to glow, I diverted my eyes just as he changed into god form and disappeared. He's such a coward I thought.

"Theseus, your immortal, how?" Athena asked, still visibly shaken.

"Well, the war wasn't the only reason that I went into the void, sorry Percy I didn't tell you the whole truth. You see the oracle really didn't tell me that I would help win the Trojan War by not setting a foot on Trojan soil. I didn't even ask that question of the oracle. I asked the oracle how to unlock the immortal potential that exists within all demigods?" Theseus said.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said it would take three thousand years for me to unlock that potential." Theseus said.

"So you went into the void for three thousand years so you could become immortal and then you would be able to be with Athena, ah, true love, how utterly delicious." Aphrodite said. I had totally forgotten that she was still in camp and watching everything that happened.

"Sister, leave us or I'll make you leave, got it." Athena said with fire in her gray eyes.

Aphrodite was visibly shaken by that sight and immediately disappeared.

"I'm glad to see that you can still intimidate your siblings." Theseus said clearly amused.

Before Athena could say anything we heard screams from our fellow campers coming from the beach. We all ran to the beach and the sight before us broke my heart. My half-brother Triton was dragging my little brother Tyson out of the water. Tyson was battered, bloodied and bruised. I ran to them and said, "Triton, what happened?"

"Poseidon has been missing for the past two days and we captured a merman trying to communicate with Oceanus, he betrayed our father to the titan. Oceanus has our father held captive now. We were preparing a rescue force when Atlantis was attacked by Oceanus and his minions. Atlantis is still under siege, we were able to break through but Tyson as you can see was gravely injured." Triton said.

Theseus and I helped Triton carry Tyson to the infirmary, where Chiron was waiting to help. After we got Tyson to the infirmary, Triton turned to Theseus and I and said, "Theseus it is you!"

"Hello, little brother, you look good. I wish that we could be reunited under happier circumstances." Theseus said grimly.

I told Triton all about how I found Theseus and everything that had led up to this moment.

Triton saw Athena and I could tell he was annoyed, but before he could say anything Theseus grabbed his shoulder and said, "Brother, she is not here to start anything, she's here to help if she can. Triton nodded at that suggestion and held his tongue.

Triton made a motion and a trident appeared in his right hand. It wasn't just a trident, it was our father's trident, the symbol and literal tool of his power and thrown.

"I was going to have to accept at least temporarily the thrown of Atlantis as the eldest son, but you are alive Theseus and you are the eldest. You have to take up this mantle until our father can be rescued." Triton said.

I thought Theseus would refuse at first but he nodded and said, "I do not want this thrown but I understand the tradition and law of Atlantis. This is only a temporary acceptance, we will rescue our father and we will return him to his thrown." Theseus said hopefully.

Chiron and the Apollo kids worked their magic and restored Tyson to health quickly and of course it helps that he's a cyclops too.

I pulled Annabeth to the side while Theseus, Triton, Chiron and Athena discussed tactics.

"Annabeth, you know we will have to go rescue Poseidon, Atlantis is surrounded, we're dads only hope." I said.

"I know Percy, but you are no longer invincible, I worry that you won't come back." Annabeth said.

"Don't worry I'm with my brothers and I have some new tricks up my sleeve." I said trying to sound more confident than I felt.

My brothers and I would be going off to war, a war to save our father and Atlantis. We were going to fight a titan and all his evil minions and we would most certainly be outnumbered. I held Annabeth in my arms and kissed her sweetly. I said my goodbyes to my friends at camp and headed to the infirmary to find my brothers.

Tyson came out of the infirmary looking so much better considering how he looked just a few hours ago. Triton was standing next to him. When they saw me they walked over to talk.

"Big brother, how are you? I met our new big brother, he's awesome." Tyson said beaming.

"I'm good Tyson, I'm glad to see that your better." I said.

"Once Theseus says his goodbyes, we'll be off." Triton said.

I knew Theseus was saying farewell to Athena, I could see them in the clearing just behind the infirmary. I never saw Athena that emotional in all the time that I've known her. She really did love Theseus. I still couldn't believe she loved him, a son of Poseidon, considering all the trouble she gave me for liking Annabeth. I saw Theseus hug Athena and then he walked over to join us.

The four of us walked to the beach followed by our friends and my fellow campers. As we entered the water Theseus and I turned and waved to Annabeth and Athena. I could see tears in their eyes. I prayed to all of the gods as we disappeared into the water, but my biggest prayer was for my father, I hoped he was alright.

_**This was another long one, but I had some more plot lines to close and I promise there will be a lot of action in the next chapter. I made a few small changes based on reader comments.**_


	8. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Olympians.

Chapter 8: The Rescue

As we submerged beneath the sea, we started to use the underwater mental communication that all children of Poseidon possess.

"The hippocampi should be here any moment." Triton said.

As if in answer to his statement four hippocampi came into view with Rainbow leading them. "Hello, lords of the sea, how can we serve you?" Rainbow said.

"We need to find Oceanus's lair, we have to rescue our father." I said anxiously.

"I understand Lord Perseus, but we will take you to the rendezvous point with our informant. He will provide us with information on guards, locations, everything you need to find Lord Poseidon." Rainbow said.

The hypocampi delivered us to the meeting area and we waited for the informant. I wondered who the informant would be. All of a sudden a large six gill shark approached us, he had to be nearly 20 feet long, dull gray in color, but he moved surprisingly fast for a deep sea shark. "Lords of the sea it is a great honor, I have the information that you seek." The six gill said.

The shark told us about the location of our father, Oceanus's layer was located near the Laurentian Abyss. Few guards would be there as most of Oceanus's forces were deployed in the siege of Atlantis. There would be a handful of sharkmen, probably four or five guarding the way to where Poseidon was being held. One problem the shark informed us about was that the lair of Oceanus was near the trench. The trench was home to the Ketos, a very large sea monster. Most likely we would have to defeat Ketos before we could even try to rescue our father.

"I have a plan, Triton and I will distract Ketos while Percy and Tyson rescue our father. Percy can you and Tyson defeat four or five sharkmen?" Theseus asked.

"Yes, we certainly can." I said with as much confidence as I could muster.

"Good, Rainbow I need you and your fellow Hippocampi to take us as close as you can to the abyss." Theseus said.

Yes, Lord Theseus, we will do as you ask." Rainbow said.

It took us several hours to reach the abyss. Rainbow and his friends dropped us off about 300 yards from the rim of the abyss. When Rainbow and his friends left us we started our trek to Oceanus's lair. As we moved closer to the abyss we started to hear a noise coming from the abyss. It sounded like a cross between a whale and some type of reptile like a crocodile or something. I could tell it was huge just by the volume of the noise and vibrations it made through the water. The noise became louder and louder until the creature exploded out of the trench.

It had the body of a sea snake with a paddle like tail and it had the head of a shark with row upon row of very large teeth. The most terrifying aspect of the creature was its size, it had to be at least 100 feet long, it was enormous. It started to circle waiting for its opportunity to strike, but before it could Theseus and Triton leveled their tridents at the creature and fired some type of energy blasts that hit the side of the creature. The Ketos was stunned but not for long, as soon as Theseus and Triton had fired, they were yelling at Tyson and I to head for the lair. We swam as fast as we could toward Oceanus's lair.

Oceanus's lair was not much to look at, there were four cave openings at the bottom of the sea floor and I could see light coming from the cave on the far left. I mentally told Tyson to head for that cave. We reached the cave entrance and peered carefully inside. I could see a long passageway that was illuminated by some type of glowing orbs hanging from the walls. Tyson and I entered the cave with our weapons in our hands. We carefully and silently made our way through the passageway. We heard some talking from the end of the cave entrance. We came to a curve in the passageway and I motioned for Tyson to stop. I carefully peaked around the corner and saw three sharkmen guards in front of a large sealed door. I knew my father was behind that door, suddenly I realized, only three guards, as if in answer to my thought two sharkmen appeared behind us, "Look what we have here, I think they would make great appetizers for Ketos, don't you?" One of the sharkmen said.

* * *

_Back at Camp Half Blood_

I was so worried for Percy and his brothers and so was my mom, she had left for Olympus right after Percy and his brothers disappeared into the ocean. I was waiting for her return. Suddenly, a light filled the big house where I had been sitting with Mr. D and Chiron. My mom, Athena had finally made it back.

"Chiron, I have informed the Olympian Council about the abduction of Poseidon, the siege of Atlantis and the rescue mission that Theseus and his brothers have undertaken. My father is extremely worried about his brother. I know that might sound odd considering their sometimes tumultuous relationship. In the end, my father cares for his brother and would do anything to help him. However, none of us would be a match for Oceanus, in his domain the sea, only Poseidon would dare to challenge him there." Athena said visibly concerned.

"Mom, we can't just sit here and do nothing!" I said my impatience and worry evident in my voice.

"Annabeth, all we can do is hope for their safe return. Have you heard the news from the outside. With Poseidon captured there have been terrible disasters all across the world, earthquakes in Chile, Haiti, Alaska, Italy, Australia and Russia. Undersea earthquakes have caused massive tsunamis in Indonesia, New Zealand and Japan. Also, volcanos have begun to erupt in Hawaii, the Caribbean and Iceland. Poseidon is needed and without someone to take his place as the god of the sea, the world could rip itself apart." Athena said.

"Isn't Theseus now the god of the sea, he took the trident, the mantle of the thrown of Atlantis?" I asked.

"My dear daughter, Theseus did accept the thrown, but he is not in Atlantis. He needs his father to defeat Oceanus and break the siege that surrounds the city." Athena said.

Chiron walked over to Athena and I and said, "The prophecy, this was all fore told in it, remember?" With that statement Chiron quoted the prophecy,

_ A son of Poseidon will search the void alone_

_ To find and restore a hero to an ancient thrown_

_ Once reunited a love lost will be found_

_ An Olympian will be betrayed and bound_

_ To save the prisoner four brothers must unite_

_ Or the world will be torn asunder by earth shaking might_

_ An immortal will die at the hands of another_

_ The world will be spared by two unusual twin brothers_

"We know that Percy succeeded in completing the first line. The hero has to be Theseus and the thrown, well that has to be the ancient thrown of Atlantis. The love mentioned in the third line has to be Athena and Theseus. The Olympian betrayed and bound is Poseidon. As we know now the four brothers are Theseus, Percy, Triton and Tyson." Chiron finished sounding proud of his reasoning.

"The sixth line has to do with all of the disasters across the world and the link to Oceanus's capture of Poseidon." Athena added.

"So we have two lines left, these lines seem to point out that the world will be saved, not destroyed." I pointed out happily.

"Yes, but the second to last line worries me." Athena said with concern in her voice.

"He'll be o.k. mom, I know he will." I said trying to reassure her.

"Who will be o.k.?" Athena said trying to hide her concern.

"Mom, I know your worried about Theseus." I said.

"I know your worried about Percy, too." Athena said putting her arm around me.

"All we can do now is hope that when the prophecy is fulfilled, our friends and loved ones will still be alive and well. I pray to the gods for that." Chiron said. We all nodded in agreement.

_Back to the lair of Oceanus_

As soon as I saw the two guards I threw riptide striking the sharkman on the left directly in his chest and he crumpled to the floor. Before I could react Tyson hit the second sharkman in the head with his club crushing his skull and sending him flying into the wall of the passageway. Unfortunately, the noise was sufficient to alert the other three guards and they charged at us. I avoided a lance strike to the chest and then managed to open my shield that Tyson made me to block another thrust. Tyson was holding his own against one sharkman, but I was facing two with only my shield to protect me. I blocked one lance but the second guard attacked and I barely moved out of the way in time. I couldn't keep this up for long and Tyson was too busy to help me. Then I remembered my training I looked around for any thing in the passageway to help me, the glowing orbs, they had to be full of greek fire. As I blocked the attacks of both guards I used my training, I concentrated on the rock behind the orb that was directly behind the guards. I knew it was now or never, I charged the guards with my shield held in front of me and as I pushed them backwards I used my will power to dislodge the orb from the wall and it crashed onto the two guards. The guards didn't know what hit them, they were suddenly on fire underwater, I found riptide, I charged and easily dispatched the two horrified sharkmen. I looked for Tyson and noticed him round the corner with blood on his club, I knew he had mercilessly finished off his opponent.

We ran to the end of the passageway and used all of our strength to open the great door. As we entered the room we looked for our father. On the far wall of the room we noticed our father chained to the wall, battered and bloody. Tyson and I free him from his chains and carried him out of the cave. He was still alive but unconscious. As we exited the cave we looked for Theseus and Triton.

I heard a loud noise and then something hit the ground in front of us, it was Triton, he had been horribly beaten. Both of his arms were clearly broken and he had cuts or bruises over much of his body and with the blood coming out of his mouth he had to be bleeding internally. Tyson and I rushed to his side carrying our father. Where was Theseus?

Then I saw him, he was firing his energy blasts from his trident at Ketos, one blast hit he monster directly in the face and I could see that one of its eyes was missing and blood was oozing into the other. Theseus must have seen this too as he swam full speed to the abyss and down into it. I thought he was crazy, the Ketos followed him into the abyss. I placed my father on the ground and swam to the abyss and the scene below horrified me. Ketos had Theseus cornered in a crevice within the abyss, before I could react I heard Theseus in my head, "Percy, use your power on the rocks." I didn't know what he meant and then I understood, there was a mass of large boulders at the top of the abyss directly above the crevice in which Theseus was located. I used my training and concentrated all my will power on the rocks, it was hard and painful, but then I heard a scream in my head from Theseus. I pushed through the pain and the rocks fell. The rocks fell directly on Ketos, one smashed into its head and the others collapsed on its body carrying the monster down into the abyss. Theseus swam to the top of the abyss and put his arm around me and said, "I owe you one little brother."

I smiled and we swam over to Tyson and the others. By the look of Triton and Poseidon we needed to get them to Camp Half Blood, quickly. As if on queue the hippocampi appeared, they carried all of us to Camp Half Blood as fast as they could. As we reached the beach and emerged from the water, several of my fellow campers helped us carry Poseidon and Triton to the infirmary.

As Triton and our father were treated for their injuries, I saw Athena and Annabeth running toward Theseus and I. Athena grabbed Theseus in a massive hug, I smiled at that just as I was thrown backwards by the massive hug Annabeth bestowed on me. I was happy to be home, but happiness would have to wait for a while. I was very worried about my father and brother.

We all walked back inside the infirmary. As we walked into the room where my father and brother were resting, I heard, "Theseus, by the gods your alive, my boy!" Poseidon said overjoyed to see his long lost son. Theseus ran to our father and hugged, tears were cascading down his face.

"Father forgive me for deceiving you, I never wanted to break your heart." Theseus said between sobs.

"Son, I could never be angry with you, I'm just happy that your back." Poseidon sad joyfully. He was visibly crying which in turn made me cry. I looked around and noticed that Athena and Annabeth were crying as well. The more the merrier I thought.

I told my father the entire story of how I found Theseus and how we had rescued him from Oceanus. Then I asked my father about Triton. "Percy, he's in pretty bad shape he will not be able to help us defeat Oceanus." My father said.

"Will he be alright?" I asked.

"He is in the hands of the Fates now, he is immortal, but his injuries are great." Poseidon said with grief in his voice.

I realized that this was a fulfillment of the second to last line of the prophecy. I felt my heart sink into my feet. Triton and I barely knew each other, but he was my brother. I was tired of Oceanus threatening my friends and family. I think Annabeth could tell what I was thinking about she placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "You don't know for sure that this is a fulfillment of the prophecy. Don't jump to conclusions just yet." She was right as usual, so I put that thought to the side, for now. I turned and I saw my father begin to speak with Athena.

"Athena, I'm sorry about all the horrible things I did to you over the last three millenia. I blamed you for Theseus's death, I will understand if you hate me." My father said with tremendous sadness and regret in his voice.

Then Athena did the one thing that I never expected, she ran to my father and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"There is nothing to forgive, I was stupid too, I guess love can do that to you." Athena said looking at Theseus when she said it.

"I just want my favorite uncle back." Athena said happily.

"You've got him, my dear!" Poseidon said returning the hug.

I saw the happiness in Theseus's eyes and Annabeth was smiling happily next to me. As usual I had to be the one to throw a damper on the happiness. "We need to stop Oceanus before he destroys Atlantis" I said anxiously.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. My father stood up, the strength quickly returning to his body. Theseus walked over and handed our father the trident.

"Father, you'll need this!" Theseus said.

Poseidon took the trident, then he looked at Theseus, Tyson and I and said, "Thank you son for looking after this for me. It is time we paid my uncle a visit, one that he'll never forget!" I could see the anger, determination and countless other emotions in my father's face. Oceanus here we come!

_**I made a few small changes, the biggest is a change in Percy's feelings regarding Triton's injuries. Some readers pointed out that Triton and Percy do not know each other very well. So Percy should be concerned about his big brother but no overly so. I hope that change helps the story. Also, I changed the location of Oceanus's layer to the Laurentian Abyss which is in the Atlantic Ocean off the coast of Canada. Thank you to all of the readers. **_


	9. Battle for Atlantis

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Olympians.

Chapter 9: Battle for Atlantis

"Dad, are you sure your well enough to fight!" I said with concern in my voice.

"Son, thank you for your concern, but if Atlantis is allowed to fall in the hands of Oceanus, the natural disasters that follow could destroy humanity. Its now or never!" Poseidon said.

"What I don't get is why he's doing this now and why he helped Kronos during the last titan war. Oceanus hates Kronos, in the first titan war Oceanus did not join his brother. Although he doesn't care for you very much uncle he has been satisfied with living in the deep parts of the ocean with his minions." Athena said.

"I agree it is strange, but after the damage he caused Atlantis and the treachery that led to my capture, I just want his army defeated." Poseidon said clearly still tired from his ordeal.

"Father, Athena is right there must be a reason why he would risk war with you, twice no less." Theseus said clearly concerned that there was more going on.

"I think I might be able to help!" A voice yelled from the entrance to the infirmary, it was Rachel.

"Rachel, whats going on? What do you know"? Annabeth said impatiently.

"If you will give me a moment, I think I can explain Oceanus's actions. As the oracle I have the knowledge of the previous Oracle's prophecies, in this case my predecessor. She gave a prophecy to Luke Castellan before the theft of Zeus's master bolt. Luke asked the Oracle how he could ensure Oceanus's loyalty to Kronos, if war were to break out. The Oracle said that twin sons of the sea god would someday destroy Oceanus. Luke actually taped this prophecy and showed it to Oceanus on behalf of Kronos. Now you see why Oceanus is so eager to defeat Poseidon." Rachel said slightly irritated by Annabeth's tone.

"If thats the case why wouldn't Oceanus have just killed my father when he had the chance." I said unconvinced.

"Normally I think he would have but Oceanus wants something first, he wants Poseidon's trident, the most powerful weapon in the oceans." Athena said.

"Well, I do not have twin sons so that prophecy could be decades or hundred of years in the future for all we know. All I know now is that we have to defeat Oceanus and save Atlantis." Poseidon said.

"Dad, you can count on Tyson, Theseus and I, we're with you." I said.

"Good, let's prepare for battle!" Poseidon said motioning for us to leave the infirmary.

As we prepared to leave, Theseus and I said our farewells to our friends and a little longer good byes to Athena and Annabeth. I prayed to the gods again as we waved goodbye and disappeared into the blue-green ocean water.

As we submerged beneath the ocean surface I spotted Rainbow and his friends, the hippocampi would take us to Atlantis and into battle. As we reached Atlantis the hippocampi stopped behind a large sea mount and we dismounted. We rushed behind a large boulder and peered around it. What I saw was incredible, Atlantis was under siege, about half of the city was destroyed but the remaining half survived behind massive fortifications. I could see mermen on the top of the fortified walls, patrolling. On the sea floor near the base of the fortifications stood the massive army of Oceanus. At least three thousand strong. This force was made primarily of shark-men, but there were also mermen who had changed sides and joined Oceanus. Poseidon motioned for Rainbow and Tyson to come to him to discuss strategy. Theseus and I maintained our visual investigation of our enemy, looking for weaknesses and for opportunities. I saw Tyson and Rainbow leave heading to the southeast and the remainder of the hippocampi departed toward the northwest.

"Where are they going father?" I asked.

"Son, I have sent them on two separate, but important missions. Missions that I hope will give us an edge in the battle to come." My father said visibly trying to remain confident and hopeful at the same time.

"Theseus, have you devised a plan for our attack." My father asked.

"Yes, we have to distract Oceanus's forces long enough to allow your army to attack in force. I have noticed that the enemy force is the thinnest and weakest near the left flank. If we charge that point we should be able to draw enough of their soldiers from their current locations to allow the Atlantean army sufficient time to attack. The gods willing we will win, but I must warn both of you, we are outnumbered at least two to one." Theseus said.

"Sounds like a good plan, son. Let's get started!" Poseidon said.

As we prepared to begin the battle Poseidon looked at both Theseus and I and said, "You both remind me of your mothers, they both were so courageous and caring, I loved them very much. What I'm trying to say is Theseus and Percy, I love you both, no matter what happens I'm proud of both you."

We moved to the left side of Oceanus's army and as we charged the left flank, I could hear my father yell, "For Atlantis, charge!"

As we hit the left flank of Oceanus's army we could feel it give way, but I could see movement along other areas of the enemy line. Reinforcements were on their way.

Poseidon showed no mercy for Oceanus's army. He viciously dispatched at least ten soldiers with one blast of his trident. Before our father could attack again he was hit by an energy blast and hit the sea floor hard. He did get up quickly but I could tell it was hard for him to stand. Poseidon looked around for his attacker and then as in answer to his query a figure came out of the shadows. It was Oceanus, his skin had a slight blue tinge and he had the upper body of a body builder with a white beard and the lower portion of his body was like a dolphin. He was carrying his harpoon which allowed him to fire energy blasts.

"Nephew its good to see you and your trident, I will be happy to take that off your hands after I kill you." Oceanus said with hatred and contempt in his voice.

"Don't call me nephew, you are evil and I will make sure you pay for what you have done." My father said with anger in his voice.

Oceanus charged Poseidon, but his attack was blocked by the trident. They fought back in forth, they were evenly matched. I couldn't keep up with them as I was pretty busy myself.

Theseus and I were fighting numerous shark-men I had dispatched two shark-men and was fighting two more at the moment.

Six shark-men attacked Theseus, they tried to overwhelm him by piling on top of him but I heard a loud crash underwater no less. The six shark-men flew back from Theseus and crashed into the Altantean fortifications. I knew what happened, Theseus had used the full force of his celestial bronze club on them. It was a very powerful weapon and in Theseus's hands extremely so.

We continued to fight the shark-men but were quickly outnumbered, then suddenly the gates of Atlantis flew open and the entire mermen army sprang forward and attacked Oceanus's forces. The shark-men were stunned and fell back to regroup. The fighting was fierce and it appeared that the Atlanteans had the advantage until a group of twenty large giant squid attacked the mermen and drove them back. I thought we were done for until I saw a group Hippocampi charging toward the squid and behind them were thirty very large sperm whales. The whales crash into the giant squid with such force that many of the squid fled in terror.

Theseus and I joined the mermen army and were able to regroup them near the base of the Atlantean fortifications, but as soon as we were finished we were attacked by Oceanus's forces. They had regrouped and still outnumbered us. We were all about to be overwhelmed when I heard a loud noise and from the darkness came Tyson riding on the back of Rainbow and behind them were three hundred very angry cyclops. It was the cyclops army. They charged the shark-men and helped us turn the tide.

The Atlantean army left us to chase the remnants of Oceanus's army. This allowed Theseus and I to leave the battle and look for our father. We didn't have far to look as they were both fighting above the city, locked in immortal combat.

* * *

_Back at Camp Half Blood_

"Mom, I found something" I said as I ran through the door of the big house and into the great room.

"Annabeth, what have you found?" My mother said with curiosity in her voice.

"I found a reference to twins of power or dioscuri in the library." I said still out of breath.

"Yes, thats correct, the Gemini twins, the last were Castor and Pollux. They were twin brothers, Zeus was their father. They were extremely powerful, they defeated the great Calladonian Boar, rescued Helen, and were instrumental in the voyage of the Argonauts" Athena said factually.

"Well I think the twins of power is what the prophecy is talking about. You see, instead of Zeus, Poseidon is the father." I said.

"You heard Poseidon, he only has four sons and none of them are twins." Athena said doubtfully.

"The prophecy that Percy heard says in the last line, _The world will be spared by two unusual twin brothers, _there has to be something that we're missing. The prophecy cannot be fulfilled to a point and then poof let's wait for a hundred or a thousand years to fulfill the last line." I said impatiently.

"She is right of course, the prophecy will be fulfilled and soon." Chiron said walking into the great room.

"I just want to help and I promised Percy that I would figure the prophecy out for him. I have failed him so far." I said with disappointment evident in my voice.

"My dear daughter you have not failed him. You love him and as long as you are there to comfort him and encourage him that will make all the difference." Athena said with more emotion in her voice than I had ever heard before.

"Thank you, mom, I didn't think you knew much about love." I said.

"I love my children, but your right it has been a long time since .." Athena said stopping mid-sentence, lost in thought.

"Mom, Theseus will be fine." I said knowing that she was thinking of him.

"Speaking of Percy and Theseus, for as long as I've known Percy, I have thought about how much he reminds me of Theseus. They were both very similar in appearance, mannerisms and fighting ability. Of course we know Theseus became one of the greatest heroes and kings in ancient times. Percy has that potential as well." Chiron said clearly remembering his ancient past as well as the last several years

"That's it, mom Percy and Theseus do look alike, with the only difference being age." I said.

"I know where your going with this but they can't be twins, they had different mothers, mothers from different ages." Athena said.

"Do we have a description of Theseus's mom, her name was Aethra, right?" I said.

"I have better than that, lets go into my study, I have a few things to show both of you." Chiron said leading us to his study. I had never seen the inside of his study before and to say I was curious was an understatement.

"Here we are." Chiron said opening the door to his study. The room was illuminated by several sconces on the walls, three of the walls were floor to ceiling book shelfs. A large mahogany desk was in the center of the room, but on the fourth wall was something amazing. There were statues, three full size statues and below them on columns were other smaller statues. I knew instantly who the statues depicted. The one on the left was Herakles, the one in the middle Theseus and the one on the right was Achilles.

"Amazing!" I said.

"Yes Chiron, I never knew you had these statues, they are worthy of placement on Olympus." Athena said with amazement in her voice.

"I consider these three heroes to be my greatest students and as such I felt I needed to honor their memory." Chiron said emotionally.

"Not to break up the sentiment, but you wanted to show us something about Theseus's mother." I said.

"Yes, do you see the small statues below each hero?" Chiron said.

"Yes" My mother and I said at the same time.

"Well those are statues of each heroes mother." Chiron said picking up the small statue that sat below Theseus' statue. As he looked at it I could tell that something stunned him. He shook his head once then extended the statues to my mother and I, so we could see.

"My gods, she looks like ..." Athena said, but before she could finish, I yelled, "She looks identical to Sally!"

I pulled out a picture that Mrs. Jackson had given me last summer and looked at. I showed it to Chiron and Athena. They both nodded in agreement.

"They could be identical twins." I said knowing full well the meaning of that statement.

"That has to be the answer, the prophecy said two unusual twins, you cannot get more unusual than identical twins born thousands of years apart by mothers who are clearly related through time and that could be identical as well. "Chiron said with amazement in his voice."

"I guess that explains that." I said laughing to myself.

"Explains what my dear?" Athena said questioningly.

"Like mother like daughter, we're both in love with identical twins." I said blushing and for the first time ever I saw just a hint of the same on my mother's face.

_Back to Atlantis_

The battle between Poseidon and Oceanus raged above the city of Atlantis. The power emanating from the two of them could have leveled the city, so it was a good thing that they were about a hundred feet above the tallest Atlantean building. Theseus and I couldn't help, this was a battle between our father and Oceanus. I worried that my father's strength would fail him considering his imprisonment. The fighting was dead even but I saw my father's arms weaken under the stress of battle. At that moment Oceanus struck with such speed and precision hitting my father point blank with an energy blast. My father was thrown toward the base of the city's fortification and hit the ground hard. Theseus and I were at his side before Oceanus could reach him. Poseidon was unconscious and bloody, but he was alive, thank the gods. Theseus grabbed the trident and motioned for me to stand up, as I stood I saw Oceanus descend before us.

"Ah, sons of Poseidon, I guess I will have to deal with you, like your father." Oceanus said darkly.

"Your army has been defeated, leave the field of battle before you are destroyed." Theseus said trying to sound confident.

"Not before I finish off your father. Besides, I'm a titan you cannot harm me" Oceanus said.

"We will not let you hurt our father anymore." I said.

I swam to Theseus's side not wanting him to fight Oceanus alone. Then Oceanus attacked, he fired his weapon at us and Theseus easily blocked it with the trident. Theseus fired the trident but Oceanus blocked it with his harpoon. Oceanus stared directly at me and fired, it was like a blur, I saw Theseus step in front of me with the trident to block the blast but at the same time I touched the trident. At that moment the trident glowed not with the normal sea green energy, but it glowed a beautiful shade of gold. The blast from Oceanus was absorbed into the trident. I could feel the power within me flow into the trident and I could tell the same was happening to Theseus.

"No this can't be, your not twins, you can't be the dioscuri!" Oceanus screamed.

He was about to attack us a gain when Theseus and I leveled the trident toward him and fired. The sensation was incredible, I could feel everything Theseus could, I could sense his thoughts, his fears, everything it was like we were one. The trident and our bodies glowed with the golden power, I could feel our power pour into the trident. This seemed like it lasted for hours but only seconds had past. Oceanus had no time to react, the massive energy blast hit him directly in the chest. At first I didn't know what was happening and then I saw the golden energy envelope Oceanus. The look on his face was pure terror. His body was being absorbed by the energy and then released into the ocean as heat. An incredible amount of heat. Theseus and I almost collapsed from the temperature. Just when we were about to collapse from the heat the golden energy dissolved and we both fell to our knees still clutching the trident. Where Oceanus had been there was nothing except a charred crater and a broken harpoon. We had done it, we won, but we were both too tired to celebrate.

_**Thank you for for the reviews, I have fixed some typos and a few errors. I think this should make this chapter a little better. I also went back into chapters five through eight and made some changes based on reader comments. Also, this isn't the end of the story, one more chapter to go!**_


	10. Victorious!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Olympians.

Chapter 10: Victorious!

Theseus and I fell to our knees still clutching the trident, the battle was over and Oceanus was no more. I felt like I had been slow roasted and I could tell through our mental link that Theseus was equally impacted. I couldn't believe it, but Theseus and I had a mental link greater than just the ability to communicate underwater. That final battle with Oceanus showed the power of that link. The prophecy was fulfilled and clearly Theseus and I were the twins mentioned in the last line. I know it sounds crazy, but we had destroyed Oceanus and we had a mental link that just had to be related to our twin status.

"Percy that was incredible, I can't believe what happened!" Theseus said.

"I know, lets find our father and get him to Atlantis. I hope he's alright." I said.

We were tired but we made our way to Poseidon, he was still unconscious, but his pulse was strong and he appeared to be in stable condition. We carefully carried him into the city and brought him to the throne room. Sitting on her throne and looking worried was Amphitrite. When she saw us she and ran over and put her arms around Poseidon.

"He's o.k., my lady, he needs rest." Theseus said.

"Theseus is that you, my gods it is!" Amphitrite said.

"Yes, I'm here, it has been a long time" Theseus said.

"I'm so glad your alive, I'm sure your father is happy to see you. Is the war over?" Amphitrite asked.

"Yes, ma'am, Oceanus is dead." I said.

"Percy, I'm sorry I didn't greet you, I was just surprised when I saw Theseus." Amphitrite said apologetically.

"Thats o.k." I said.

"No its not I'm sorry for being so cold to you, I was hurt by Poseidon's relationship with your mother. You have always been a good son to Poseidon and I want to thank you for saving Atlantis." Amphitrite said. With that she kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug.

"Lets get your father to our infirmary." Amphitrite said.

Theseus and I carried our father and followed Amphitrite to the infirmary. The doctors took our father from us for investigation. Amphitrite went with them. Theseus and I sat outside in a waiting area.

"Percy, so we are the twins in the prophecy." Theseus said.

"We have to be, but how? We have different mothers and we were born over three thousand years apart." I said.

"Well do you have a photo of your mother?" Theseus asked.

"Sure I keep one with me all the time, I know its sentimental, but I have carried it in my pocket through many adventures." I said trying not to blush.

I pulled the picture out of my pocket and handed it to Theseus. He looked at it and I could tell he was surprised by what he saw. Then he did something I didn't expect a tear rolled down his cheek and he handed me the picture.

"Amazing your mother looks exactly like mine. Our mothers must be distant relatives. This could explain how we could be twins, not ordinary but extraordinary ones. Thank the gods, it appears that we share much in common my little brother. That explains how I could communicate with you from the void. Some twins have psychic links and it appears that we share a very strong one." Theseus said.

"I'm glad I found you Theseus, I always felt like a part of me was missing and having you as my brother fills that void." I said trying not to laugh until Theseus burst out laughing himself.

"What are you two laughing at?" Poseidon said from the door to the examination room.

"Father!" Theseus and I yelled at the same time. We rushed to our fathers side to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine my sons, I couldn't help but overhear, the two of you are the domiscuri or gemini twins, I see." Poseidon said.

"Thats what Oceanus called us, so we are the twins of the prophecy." I said.

"It appears that you are and I'm glad or I and Atlantis would be destroyed right now." Poseidon said joyfully.

"Father, with Oceanus dead it appears that the prophecy was about him and not Triton." Theseus said.

"Yes, my son, I think we should leave to check on your brother." Poseidon said.

"Where is Tyson and the army?" Poseidon asked.

If in answer to his question the doors to the infirmary opened and Tyson ran into the room.

"Daddy, big brothers, Oceanus's army has been completely destroyed!" Tyson said looking and sounding exhausted.

"Tyson, good work my boy, I need you to stay here and protect your step-mother, do you understand." Poseidon said.

"I understand daddy, you can count on me." Tyson said.

"Good, I will be back with Triton before you know it." Poseidon said.

Our father motioned for Theseus and I to follow him. We said a quick goodbye to Tyson and left Atlantis. Rainbow and his friends were waiting for us outside the palace. Father was still to weak to transport us, so the hippocampi gave us a ride back to camp. As the three of us exited the ocean I could see several of my fellow campers running around. When they saw us I could hear them whisper to each other or run off to their cabins to inform their siblings. We walked to the infirmary to check on Triton. As we entered the infirmary we saw Apollo walking down the hall.

"Uncle, cousins the battle went well I presume." Apollo said.

I informed Apollo about what happened, his interest peaked more when I told him about the dioscuri.

"Well thats what the prophecy meant, I tell you these prophecies get more and more complicated as the years go on. Thats why I love them, it reminds me of a poem that I'm working on." Apollo said.

Before he could finish his thought Poseidon said, "Sorry to interrupt nephew but I really want to see my son, how is he? Poseidon said. I was happy that he changed the subject because Apollo's poems can be downright terrible.

"He's doing much better, go through the doors go to the end of the hallway take a left his room is at the end of that corridor. Well I must be off I will inform Zeus and everyone else that the battle is won." Apollo said as he disappeared into golden light.

We walked down the hallway and to the left and entered Triton's room, he was sitting up and looking out the window, he looked much better.

"Father, your alright!" Triton said as my father ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm much better son, now that your doing well." Poseidon said. My father had a large smile, one of the biggest I'd ever seen. Theseus and I ran to our brother to greet him. We told him all about the rescue and the battle. He was very happy when we told him about Oceanus.

"Well I'm glad thats finally over. Percy, please accept my apology." Triton said. I looked at him confused.

"Why do you need to apologize to me?" I asked.

"Your my little brother and I treated you like a rival, like an enemy. I know now that you are a great hero and a good brother. Accept my apology, please." Triton said. I could see the looks from Poseidon and Theseus and then I smiled. I reached over placed a hand on each of Trition's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Your apology is accepted. We're family, we can make mistakes, but we should always be willing to move on together." I said. Triton smiled and nodded in agreement.

Just then the door to Triton's room opened and in ran Annabeth, followed closely by Athena and Chiron.

"Seaweed brain your home!" Annabeth yelled as she ran over and tackled me.

"Be careful wise girl, I'm not invulnerable any more." I said trying to act like I was injured.

"Your not hurt you faker!" Annabeth said. I smiled and nodded. "You caught me, I give up." Raising my hands over my head as Annabeth gave me another hug.

I told everyone what happened in the battle and that Oceanus was dead for good. It turns out that Annabeth had figured out that Theseus and I were dioscuri and so they weren't surprised at all when I told them.

Annabeth and I stood in the room, arm in arm, smiling profusely. Then I saw Athena walk to Theseus smiling. I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"I'm so glad your back safe." Athena said.

"So am I, I guess I need to figure out what I'm going to do now that the prophecy has been fulfilled." Theseus said. I could see the hopeful expression on his face.

"I've been thinking that you need to see this world, you have been trapped inside the void for three thousand years." Athena said. She was clearly uncomfortable talking to Theseus about the future. I think Theseus saw this as well, he took Athena's hand and held it affectionately and said, "I'm immortal now, I have plenty of time to see everything, but first there is something I need to do." Theseus walked forward and stood only inches away from Athena still holding her hand, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss but when they parted Athena and Theseus both had their eyes closed. They opened their eyes at the same time and smiled at each other.

"I have dreamed about doing that for three thousand years." Theseus said.

Athena was still a little stunned she just stared at him smiling. Theseus looked at her and then he said, "Sandals to bird brain, are you there!" That brought Athena out of her daze, I thought she might get mad, but she looked at Theseus and smiled.

"I see you still remember the nicknames." Athena said trying to hide her amusement.

"How could I forget, I'm still wearing the sandals" Theseus said motioning to his feet .

I had never noticed them before but he was wearing old sandals, I mean old. It looked like they had been repaired a thousand times. Only the gods knew how much of the original sandals were left.

Athena, looked at the sandals and then back to Theseus, with a smile on her face. Then she did something I had never heard her do, she laughed.

Triton was the first to break up all the reunions and said, "Father, can I go home now?"

"Sure son lets get you out of here and home to Atlantis." Poseidon said.

"Theseus are you going with us, you are the next in line for the thrown my brother." Triton said.

Theseus looked at both Triton and Poseidon, then he smiled.

"I don't want to be the next in line, I think you should be, I renounce any claim to the thrown of Atlantis. I have faith in you Triton, if the need ever arises and I hope it doesn't you will make a great king of Atlantis." Theseus said. He walked over to Triton and hugged him. "If you ever need me, I will be there for you, got it?" Theseus said.

"I do and thank you." Triton said as he and Poseidon walked out of the infirmary saying goodbye to everyone as they left.

"Well, I have an idea for something you could do Theseus, if your up for it?" Chiron said.

"What's that?" Theseus said.

"Well we do have a sword fighting coach position open." Chiron said.

"You know when I got out of the void, I wanted to go see places, but my experiences training Percy have been incredible. I think I would like to do that for other heroes as well. First, I want to go to Athens, I have a few places I would like to see again." Theseus said.

"I would be happy to go with you, as soon as I have a conversation with a certain sister of mine." Athena said.

"I wouldn't go without you." Theseus said. Clearly amused by what Athena just said.

Annabeth walked over to her mother and Theseus. "Could I go, I always wanted to see Athens?" Annabeth said

Athena was about to say something when Theseus said, "Sure you can as long as a certain little brother of mine can go as well. Chiron consider it a history lesson for these two young heroes."

At that Chiron smiled, "That sounds good, as long as Annabeth's father and Percy's mother are in agreement."

"Thank you, Chiron!" Annabeth and I said at the same time.

Theseus and Athena walked into the other room with Chiron on their heels.

I walked over put my arm around Annabeth and held her close and said, "I missed you terribly during this quest, you know that right?"

"Getting sentimental I see, seaweed brain!." Annabeth said not even trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

I looked into her eyes and kissed her. I have never felt happier or more complete in my life.

"Well, maybe a little." I said

_The End!_

_**Thank you to everyone that read this story. Your comments have been great! Will there be a sequel to this story?**_


End file.
